Buses
by IAmAwesomeBecauseMyNameIsSam
Summary: The bus is a great place to meet people and for Emily Fitch, that certainly is the case. WARNING! Contains perving on sexy bus patrons :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh hey guys! So, it's been quite sometime since I published anything and this story kinda came to me the other week as I sat on the bus admittedly perving on an innocent bus passenger ;) **

**Hope it's not too shit! Haha :D**

**I don't own Skins! **

Day One –

_The day was Monday. The time was 8:37am. The weather was overcast. The temperature was slightly chilly. And the 8:30am bus was running late. That was also the day that Emily Fitch first saw her... _

In her flustered state, Emily Fitch, 17 years old and new pupil to Roundview College, tapped her foot incessantly on the concrete ground beneath her feet. She checked her watch agitatedly and blew out a frustrated breathe, causing her fringe to fly into her eyes. Her hand swiped it away and in the process of which she nearly dropped her newly bought textbook onto the ground below.

The day Emily had planned to be her first day of college was shaping to be a horrible one; she had gotten up way too late (thanks to her twin sister Katie), was refused a ride from said sister because of her wanker of a boyfriend _and _had forgotten to grab her change for the bus on the kitchen bench. Her growing resentment towards her sister and this day was increasing slightly when her bus hadn't shown up.

She was totally alone at the bus stop at which she stood, frantically searching for any signs of the public transportation that would deliver her to her goal. Her mind went into over drive as she contemplated not being on time, because for Emily Fitch, being late was not an option.

Emily was an all round perfectionist, everything she did had to be perfect and if it wasn't then it just wasn't good enough. She'd always been the attentive and more fragile twin; and was always treated as though she was different, always living in a shadow, always craving for a bit of attention. Emily never truly felt appreciated and didn't think anyone ever would.

Her thoughts had taken her to a place she shouldn't have gone to, she'd officially distracted herself from her task at hand. Shaking her head, Emily was aware of a vehicle coming toward her, suddenly in a rush; her hand was in her pocket grabbing her loose change. She internally cursed herself for losing her bus card a few days earlier.

The bus squeaked to a halt and Emily climbed aboard, fiddling with her coins and making the bus driver huff out a frustrated breathe before saying, "Hurry up, we haven't got all day."

_Prick_, Emily thought as she pulled herself through the rickety bus that was half filled with passengers already. An old lady sat near the front, her glasses magnifying her eyes that Emily had to stop herself from giggling, a chubby middle-aged man in a brown coloured suit was flicking through that morning's paper, and there were a few teenagers scattered around the back, some laughing at some ridiculous joke and a few were listening to their iPods and sat disinterestedly in silence.

Emily seated herself in the two empty seats that were just behind the back door of the bus. She set her bag and books down on the seat beside her and proceeded to look out the window whilst glancing down at her watch every now and then. According to her watch she was wearing, she didn't have much time until the start of year assembly began. Panic once again set in at the prospect of being late, _at least the bus hasn't stopped for anyone, _Emily thought to herself as, ironically, the bus came to a halt on the side of the road. _Fucking great_, she thought as three rowdy boys entered through the doors and stumbled their way toward her.

The taller of the boys had olive skin and messy brown hair that seemed to suit him extremely well, his eyes a dark warm brown, his ruffled attire automatically made Emily think he was a skater boy. She laughed at her own hilarity remembering Avril Lavigne's famous song. Her eyes moved to the smaller of the boys, his curly brown hair and blue eyes made him look young and innocent, he was also fiddling around with a deck of cards, shuffling them with professional ease.

He was talking rapidly to the third boy, who was howling with laughter at a window seat. He too had brown hair and blue eyes but looked to be more confident and didn't seem to give a fuck.

She must have been staring at them for quite a while since the olive skinned boy turned to look at her and smiled at her. Emily looked at him and nervously smiled back. He looked away and began chatting with the two other boys, their laughter filling up the bus.

Emily had never been much of a social person, she honestly had no clue how to interact with most people. Usually she could be seen sitting alone at parties, only conversing with people after a few drinks and possibly a spliff. She never put herself out there like her sister did; she wanted to remain decent enough for people to believe she was respectable.

Emily was thrown out of her reverie once again by the bus screeching to a halt, her hands attempting to steady herself but at the same time save her belongings from being thrown off her seat.

"Fucking hell! Stupid tosser can't fucking drive," came a voice from the isle next to her.

She turned toward the voice and saw the sandy haired boy say obnoxiously. He looked at her then and winked at her. Emily quickly looked away and looked toward the front.

The man with the newspaper was still sitting unfazed as was everyone else.

Emily looked at her watch once more, coming to the conclusion that she would indeed be late and judging by the amount of times she'd heard the three boys say, "Roundview", she assumed they were headed in the same direction. That put her slightly at ease knowing that she would not be the only one that would turn up late.

There was then a sudden commotion at the front of the bus as three girls boarded, two blonde haired and one a brunette. The first girl, she noted, was sporting pig tails and was wearing mismatched tights and shirt that seemed to oddly suit her. From what she gathered of the girl and her loud musings about "Super exciting bus rides", they fit her personality perfectly.

Emily's eyes wandered toward the brunette girl, whose long legs sported black tights that clung to her skin perfectly, Emily couldn't help but perve on the way they seemed to go on forever as she sat herself on a seat near her.

She realised she was staring, yet again, at randoms on a bus and quickly averted her embarrassed gaze to the seat that was now occupied by the second blonde.

This blonde had peroxide blonde hair and was wearing casual clothes that seemed to make her look exquisite; Emily couldn't take her eyes off her. And she knew she shouldn't stare, but it was increasingly difficult when she was on a bus and the scenery outside was much less interesting than what was on the bus with her right now.

The blonde girl was looking toward her brunette friend and Emily couldn't help but notice that the blonde was fiddling with her bag strap. Emily found it quite adorable.

_No, what are you doing? Stop perving, you're being weird! _Emily thought rapidly as she saw the blonde smile slightly. _Fuck me she's gorgeous_.

Emily chanced another look at her and the brunette girl was looking straight at her. _Fuck_, had she been looking at her for a long time?

The bus stopped once again, at a red light this time. Emily seemed to take particular notice looking out the window, that was until she heard a laugh that made her insides flip and she discreetly looked to her right.

Straight at the gorgeous blonde her head thrown back in amused, care free laughter. Emily slyly kept her gaze on her, noting the way the blonde's bright blue eyes sparkled in the morning light.

Emily must have been "observing" for a while because suddenly, the blonde looked her straight in the eye and Emily must have looked ridiculously like a deer caught in headlights. There was not use trying to separate, she couldn't even if she tried. It felt like there was a force connecting her to the girl.

There was something deep within the girls eyes that made her curious, the blue of her eyes had captured Emily's attention. She didn't want to look away, she didn't even care that this was unbelievably cliché.

The only thing she could focus on was the way the blonde's pink lips lifted up into a smirk. Her insides were flipping around and she faintly heard that howling laughter of the sandy haired boy in the distance. Everything seemed to be weirdly distant she noticed. _What the fuck is happening?_

Emily's eyes followed a stray curl that fell in front of her face, the urge to put it back in its place becoming very hard to control.

There was then a large lurch once again and she realised that the three boy and three girls were beginning to disembark. Emily started when the blonde raised herself from her seat, Emily just sat there, dumfounded, when the blonde made her way off the bus. Emily looking after her.

"You coming?" An unknown voice said from above her.

The brunette girl was hovering over her, looking at her with her big, blue, searching eyes. Emily was guessing she sat there for a bit, staring up at the girl.

"Are you getting off here, at Roundview?" She asked, gesturing outside, clearly they were at college.

_How did she know I was even going to Roundview? _Emily thought suspiciously. _Maybe she's a mind-reader_, Emily scoffed internally at the absurdity of the thought.

"How did you know I was getting off here?" Emily asked curiously.

The brunette was smirking at her and nodded at the Roundview brochure sticking out of Emily's bag. _Oh...wow, I'm an idiot_.

Emily looked down at her bag and quickly put the strap around her shoulder, getting up hurriedly, "Uh, yeah, I'm getting off it seems," Emily said lamely and made her way off the bus.

She adjusted the strap and when she looked up the brunette was gone and Emily was left looking at the college. She was quite alone and quickly headed off towards the hall, all the while thinking about how the bus ride to school that morning wasn't that horrible.

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooo...what'd you think? Yeah, I hope it's not THAT shit haha, I'm actually in a very important part of my school year. So I'm a bit stressed but I wrote this as a sort of release I guess, plus, it's awfully fun watching people on buses...I'm weird! YAY! I get points for weirdness.**

**Drop me a review, even if it's to tell me I'm shit...but I hope you don't! D:**

***disapparates* :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter is seriously late and really, really short! D:**

**I'm sorry about it's shitness but it's ok, I've planned to make them heaps longer haha and better. I'm on holidays now for two weeks, hopefully more writing shall be done. This one is really boring but I thought, "Hey, I should update!" and so I have woohoo!**

**Oh yeah and, this chapter goes out to my best friend, Emily, who turns 17 seventeen today :D Big shout out to you my dearest, thanks for putting up with my shit and never feeling the need to kick me in the shins :D...sometimes and for never getting annoyed when I obsess about cute girls ;D This one's for you, my lovely 3 **

**As always, I don't own Skins D':**

Chapter 2

"Shut up, Katie! I "

Emily's screaming was basically tearing down the house by this point, her sister's early morning antics really getting on her nerves, her voice increasing in volume as she announced her plan to catch a bus to college that morning.

"Why won't you just fucking come with me and Danny?" Katie shouted back at her, her red hair, so identical to Emily's, was damp and hanging loosely framing her round face. Her features contorted with anger.

"Because, I already told you about ten fucking times to be exact, that I don't want to present when Danny is practically fucking you on the way to college. It really isn't something I can stomach after I've just eaten breakfast," Emily retorted, turning around and facing her twin, her feet edging slowly toward the door.

Emily knew it was only partly the truth; she really didn't want to see Danny's hand sliding up her sister's skirt, making crude comments about how she wasn't wearing any knickers. It's off putting, not only because he's talking about her sister, but because it's, well, Danny. He's really quite repulsive.

The other part of the truth was, she hated to admit it, was because of the blonde girl she'd seen on the bus yesterday, whom Emily had learned the name of as she and the group of stragglers from the bus ride were getting yelled at by Harriet, their college Director.

_Naomi_, such a beautiful name, Emily thought when she heard it. Thinking about how perfect it fit, no other name would suffice.

Yes, Emily was quite determined to see her on the bus once again, wanting to catch a glimpse of those sparkling blue eyes, the shining blonde hair, and those long thin legs.

_Shut it, Emily_, her brain told her as she stood looking at her sister. Katie having resigned and headed back off towards their room, a distant and failed muttering of, "Whatever, bitch," coming from her.

Emily sighed in relief, her plan was working and she wouldn't be late this time.

Outside in the sunshine, her feet carried her swiftly to the small bus stop where she awaited her ride, eyes scanning through the times adorned on the post.

_8:24am, great, I'm still early_, Emily thought as she took a seat on the bench, sitting aside an elderly woman who seemed to be fiddling around with her false teeth. _What the hell_...

Thankfully, the bus saved her from more torment of squelching noises being omitted from the women. She headed toward it and climbed aboard.

The usual patrons were on board, having observed them the day before. There again, was Gary, she'd named him the chubby middle aged man in the brown suit was reading the current newspaper, the old woman whose eyes were magnified, whom Emily named Mildred.

She moved through until she reached her spot that she'd occupied the day before, she'd concluded that it was an ideal "people watching" position. _Wow, I am such a stalker_.

The bus seemed to move slowly, stopping occasionally to pick up random passengers and much to Emily's disappointment, Naomi was not one of them. Not even the three boys she'd seen yesterday had come aboard.

Disappointment spread through her, although it was totally unreasonable. _Naomi goes to me school, we're even in the same grade! _Emily tried reasoning with herself. _I could easily see her through the day_, and it was true, she could see Naomi around school. But, she's always surrounded by people and that makes it difficult to stare without being caught. She'd probably be the school's stalker or something.

There was a sharp jolt as the bus came to a halt in front of her college, Emily looked out among the students and sighed heavily when she saw no sign of Naomi.

Slowly disembarking from the vehicle and looking around once more, Emily still couldn't help but hope that she'd see the blonde later in day, and until then, daydreams will have to do to keep her mind busy.

**A/N: Once again, thanks everyone for reading! I'll (hopefully) be updating more frequently from now on. Updating ftw! There may even be some progression to the storyline haha. Also, a shout out to anyone who names random people they've never met but see all the time :D Which is what happens in this fic hehe. **

**And just one more time, Happy Birthday Emily! :D ...I've just realised that the last time I updated was the day before my own birthday hahaha. I'm cool! 8-) **

**Please read and review :D It would make me one happy chappy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, hello there! I am back with another chapter that is pretty rushed but it hopefully better than the others haha. **

**I don't own Skins...I don't even own the DVD's or anything! :o**

Chapter 3 –

It's officially been one week since the start of term and Emily still hasn't seen Naomi since that first day. Her curiosity about the blonde girl was never satisfied when she'd see Naomi strutting around the halls at college, or when she'd catch a glimpse of her in the cafeteria or even when Emily would randomly notice her leaning up against a wall, looking awfully with a cigarette hanging out of her lips, with the sandy haired boy and the mysterious brunette. Emily has never thought smoking was attractive, but Naomi seemed to demolish those thoughts.

Emily seldom talked to people; she'd either be ignored or just get passed by. Sometimes she wonders if she's invisible and if one day someone might notice her, finally. She's secretly hoping that Naomi will, but alas, dreams don't always come true.

So, after contemplating whether or not to continue catching said bus every morning, Emily decided that today will be the last day she would wait for the bus, only to be disappointed when the object of her affections never stepped foot onto the bus again.

After a week of continuous bus catching, she'd become friends with the "Regulars" she liked to call them. She'd discovered 'Gary's' name was actually Phil and was the manager of a local photography studio in the CBD and Mildred, well she couldn't hear a thing Emily said so she left her alone for the duration of most of the trip.

Katie had calmed down somewhat, but was slightly suspicious about Emily's bus catching ways. Emily had concluded that she'd rather catch public transportation than riding with Katie and Danny. And that's saying something.

Huffing slightly and swiping her fringe out of her eyes, Emily boarded the bus like every other day from the last week. It had become some sort of routine, another boring, calculated routine.

Emily sat herself in her usual spot and looked out the window disinterestedly, her mind being preoccupied and somewhat devoid of all thought. She did not even notice when the bus stopped and to let passengers on, thinking it was just another person who was late for work. Not even when a certain blonde climbed aboard and took a seat near her.

It wasn't until the sound of a bickering couple filled her daydreams that Emily decided to look up and search out the source of the noise. Curiosity sparking inside her, she looked forward and there she was.

_Naomi_, sitting barely a metre and a half from Emily, _so close_, Emily thought as she looked to the person who sat beside her.

The brunette with amazingly blue eyes sat aside Naomi, her voice coming out in furious whispers. Emily thinks this may be the most talking she's ever seen the brunette do. Wild hand gestures are being directed in the blonde direction, with Naomi desperately trying to quieten the brunette's anger. Emily hears an exasperated, "Effy!" coming from Naomi and Emily has to look away suddenly, feeling awkward all of a sudden, not wanting to look like she was eavesdropping. But her curiosity was getting the better of her, her ears tuning into the girls' conversation and trying to make out what they were whispering about.

"Effy, it's not even a big deal!" Emily heard Naomi whisper exasperatedly.

There was more whispering, most unintelligible.

"You're just being fucking immature," The brunette, Effy said angrily. Somehow, anger just didn't seem to fit Effy, Emily thought.

Emily's curiosity was overflowing by this stage, she felt guilty for listening in, but she couldn't help it. She really couldn't. _Since when did I become such a weird creeper? _Emily asked herself.

"Eff, you know why I can't..." Naomi said slowly, her voice so low that Emily had to strain her hearing to try and understand.

"Yeah, because you're stupid," Effy said, her tone lightening into a playful one.

Emily chanced a sideways glance at the two girls, their little spat transforming into one of comfortable silence. A beeping sound indicated that one of the girls' phones had gone off.

The girl Effy was texting, her slim fingers gliding gracefully over the keypad of her mobile phone. Emily glanced at Naomi, who had a smirk on her face, blue eyes sparkling, blonde hair shining, fingers fidgeting adorably with her bag strap. Naomi's eyes roamed around the bus patrons until they finally settled on Emily's, who was so startled she didn't dare look away, not wanting to appear too loserific.

Emily couldn't help but wonder if this is the only form of communication the two of them would ever share. _I guess this is better than nothing_, Emily thought as Naomi flashed her a quick grin. Emily's insides couldn't help but give a great big lurch, the need to look away becoming increasingly difficult.

But she couldn't, there was something that was holding her in place. A force that was too strong for her to fight, she couldn't decide if it was her own will keeping her there or if it was the mystical forces she liked to call fate. Her brain scoffed at her naivety.

Emily blinked and finally broke contact and she felt a wave of heat caress her face, she looked away and hid her face behind a wall of red hair.

She heard a chuckle from somewhere near her, knowing exactly who it came from Emily looked up and found Effy nudging Naomi in the side. A small, "Fuck off." Coming from the blonde, they both looked at each other and smiled fondly.

Emily couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the pair, how Effy and Naomi seemed so at ease with the other, Emily wished her and Naomi could be like that, but knowing Emily's luck that was very hard to believe. Actually, she wished she had that kind of relationship with anyone.

Sighing in utter disappointment, Emily looked down at her phone, wishing that someone would at least contact her. But she knew that that was improbable, no one wanted to text her, and she barely had any friends. The only time she got a text message was from Katie asking "where the fuck" she was when she'd go to the local park to think.

Sometimes she just wanted to be noticed, be invited to a party or even a study group. Emily's need to be accepted was a constant in her life; she had concluded that she was the saddest seventeen year old in history. No friends, no one close to talk to, _shut up, Emily, stop feeling sorry for yourself_, her brain said to her.

Checking her phone once again, Emily was fully aware of a body that had just sat itself next to her. Not even noticing that he'd gotten on the bus, the stutter boy from college was now sitting beside her, looking at her with a friendly smile plastered onto his face.

His braces made him look a bit geeky, but made him look cute nonetheless. She flashed him a quick smile, not wanting to be rude, but seriously, but what the fuck did he want?

"Hello, my name's JJ, actually, my real names Jonah Jeremiah Jones but that's just a fuss to say and or remember," JJ said quickly, Emily had to try hard to figure out what he was getting at.

"Cool, nice to meet you, JJ," Emily replied politely, looking around confusedly, her eyes catching sight of the sandy haired boy and the skater looking dude. Then she noticed Effy and Naomi, Effy chatting with the two boys, looking as bored as ever. And Naomi, well, Naomi just looked like she would rather be anywhere else than in the old rickety bus they all resided in at that moment.

"So, I hear you're in our year at Roundview, that's cool, I mean, rad, fuck, I meant to say that's quite splendid. I've seen you around, not that I was watching you or anything because I don't do that. Shit, fuck, bugger, unicorn turds, you're very gorgeous I must say. Wait sorry, I didn't meant to say that, shittyfuckball!" JJ rambled, while Emily just stared at him in astonishment. Processing what he had just said.

She just did the first thing that came to her, she started laughing. The ridiculous conversation and amount of swearing was really quite amusing. Emily's laughter was loud and she looked at JJ, his face was beet red and was looking at her with a shocked face. He was adorable in his own way, she concluded.

Her laughter had died down when she noticed that not only was JJ staring at her, but Effy, the two boys and Naomi were all looking at her too. The unwanted attention caused Emily to look away, suddenly feeling self conscious and she fiddled with the frayed ends of her seat.

There was instantly a roaring laughter as the sandy haired boy came over and stood in the isle in front of Emily and JJ, "Well look at that! Jay's made a pretty girl laugh, who'd have thought it, eh?" He said, ruffling JJ's hair affectionately.

All eyes were still on Emily, still feeling incredibly self conscious. Also noting that this boy had called her "pretty", she felt herself blushing once again.

"Leave him alone, Cook," an amused male voice was heard over to Emily's right, which seemed to come from the skater looking boy.

"I'm just sayin' is all, Freds! Good work, Jaykins, she's mint, yeah?" The boy Cook said, Emily looking around her, wondering if he was referring to her.

She looked at the others, Effy and the boys Freds were smirking but Naomi was looking away, seeming to be completely disinterested. She then turned to JJ, who was blushing still, but this Cook character continued by saying, "Hey Red, you up for a party tonight? JJ here will probably be very pleased, eh, won't you Jay?"

_A party? Me? Invited to a party? What the fuck? _Emily thought as she looked at Cook, who was swinging on the handles bars over head. Her mind reeled, was this finally it? She could only reply with, "B-but...it's a, um, it's a school night..."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then another roar of laughter, Cook was red in the face, clutching this side, "Oh man, that is the funniest thing I've heard all day! Fucking hell, Red, you are fucking hilarious! Let's keep her."

Emily felt ridiculous; her answer obviously being the wrong one. _How fucking embarrassing!_

"She's right though, Cook, it is a school night," Effy's voice piped up, "It's alright, we'll get you home on time before big bad Katiekins rips your throat out or something just as menacing, isn't that right, Naoms?" Naomi just nodded absentmindedly in her direction and continued to sit tight lipped on her seat.

What Effy had said shouldn't have surprised Emily as much as it did. Of course these people knew Katie, _who fucking doesn't? _Emily thought grimly. But all that was cancelled out by the fact that Naomi would be there.

"Yeah, you'll have a great time with us," the boy Freds said, smiling kindly at Emily. She instantly liked him.

Suddenly, the thought of a party was very appealing indeed.

"Come on, Red, it'll be fun as fuck! Especially with the Cookie Monster there," Cook said cockily as he waggled his eyebrows. Emily couldn't help but be quite impressed by his boyish charms.

Emily looked at JJ who was looking at her sheepishly, her resolve quickly crumbling when she saw Naomi looking at her, if only for a split second.

"Ok, I guess I can go," Emily said quietly, but loud enough for them to go.

"Woohoo! Good on ya, Red! Now let's get off this shitty bus and plan for tonight," He smiled ruefully before he asked, "What's your name anyway, Red?"

Once again, all eyes seemed to be on Emily, she looked down shyly and said, "M-my names, Emily."

That was met with a chorus of, "Great to meet you, Emily." And "Awesome, a new friend!" also, "Fucking great, someone new to play with!" that comment being replied with a, "Shut up Cook, don't scare her away just yet."

Emily looked nervously at them all who had begun chatting about the night ahead. She looked out the window and saw they were at college, wondering how that bus ride seemed to feel like it went so fast.

Her attention was captured by them all rising to get off the bus, making it out eventually, Emily turned to go only to be stopped by Effy's hand on her arm.

"Hey, here's my number, text me where you'll be after school," Effy said as she pressed a piece of paper into Emily's hand.

Emily was about to look down at it when she heard a voice saying, "Bye Emily," before the two girls were swallowed by the crowd.

Emily stood there, dumbfounded, as she let the moment sink in. _Naomi talked to me, ME! I think I'm about to pass out..._

She was vaguely aware that the bell had sounded, her feet moving her in a random direction; all the while a dreamy smile plastered itself to her face.

_Best bus ride ever?_

_I fucking think so!_

**A/N: So thar you go, my maties! Hopefully this wasn't THAT shit haha. I worked hard to finish this lol. Another day of the holidays decicated to this here fic :P**

**So, my friend is leaving for America FOREVER tomorrow and I'm kinda depressed D': Life will be shit without her. Just thought I'd share my emo-ness with you all. But never fear, thank god there is a wonderful thing called Facebook...without it where would I be? Siriusly. **

**Anywhoooo, hopefully won't be long till my next update and I hope people are still reading this! D: If not...well then, nah I don't know lol.**

**Please take the time to review, my lovelies **

**Sam xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WHAT'S THAT? AN UPDATE? :o Amazing **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins D':)**

Chapter 4 –

The day drew on as Emily sat in class, impatiently tapping her foot absentmindedly or jiggling her leg in anxious wait for the night to come. Her hand clutched tightly to the piece of paper that she'd received from Effy as they got off the bus earlier that morning.

The bell sounded, signalling that lunch had arrived, so Emily made her way to the cafeteria, to hopefully catch a glimpse of Naomi and her friends.

Her eyes scanned about the room that was bustling with students already. Emily made her way to a vending machine and purchased herself a packet of crisp chips. She opened the pack and munched on a few as she looked out among everyone.

She didn't notice that once again, JJ had sidled up to her side and was now sitting beside her. Emily couldn't help but think that maybe JJ was interested in her. The thought made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She also thought about how swiftly he managed to appear. _Weird_, Emily thought as she smiled politely at him.

"Hello again, Emily, fancy seeing you here, well - I mean you do go to school here after all so the chances of actually seeing you here are quite high. Although, it could just be coincidence because there are copious amounts of other areas around that you could have situated yourself at, I mean, why limit yourself to such a mainstream place to hang out? I'd certainly hang out with you anywhe - " JJ rambled, Emily once again fighting the urge to laugh but all she could was cut him off.

"JJ! Stop, you're going to give yourself a mild concussion if you keep talking as fast as you do," Emily said kindly, not even bothering that this was quite odd. She didn't have friends. So she took it in her stride that JJ might actually want to be _her _friend. And that maybe JJ's friends might want to Emily's as well. The thought made her smile.

"Oh, sorry, I get locked on sometimes, really difficult to control really. It gets irritating for some people but Freddie and Cook don't mind. Neither do Effy, Panda and Naomi. I hope you don't mind, because I'd really like it if you didn't think I was weird...magic trick?" JJ was talking so fast Emily had to stop to wrap her head around what he was saying. He looked up at her hopefully. She really had to applaud him for his efforts.

A confused, "What?" escaped Emily's mouth, wondering what he was going on about.

"A magic trick. Would you like to see one?" JJ said, hurriedly burying his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. But his hand seemed to be shaking, from nervousness or excitement she couldn't tell, and he dropped the whole pile, cards tumbling to the linoleum floor.

"Fuck, shit, bugger, wanking shit head," JJ mumbled under his breathe, berating himself profusely.

Emily looked down and began to help him scoop up the cards when she saw two feet attached to two very long, gorgeous looking legs. She froze on the spot, a few cards hanging limply in her hand as Emily looked up the length of the body in front of her.

Emily's eyes dragged up sluggishly, until her gaze was met by the bright blue eyes of Naomi Campbell. _How does she always look so effortlessly gorgeous? _Emily asked herself whilst still stuck in the same position.

Naomi smiled at her and Emily felt as though she'd just melted. Wondering vaguely why she wasn't just a puddle on the floor yet.

Beside her, JJ had looked up and was shuffling his deck of cards, "Hey Naomi, didn't see you come over...did you want to see a magic trick? I've learnt more since Saturday."

Naomi broke her and Emily's gaze, moving her eyes toward JJ, her eyes soft, "No thanks Jay, not right now, maybe later, yeah? I just needed a quick word with Emily."

Emily's heart stopped, _Naomi Campbell wants to talk to me? _Just _me!_

JJ's face dropped slightly, "Oh...yeah alright, I'll – uh – just go over to the others then..."

And with that, JJ was gone and Naomi was left standing in front of Emily, Naomi's gaze following JJ's retreating form. There was silence for a few moments before Naomi looked thoughtfully at Emily and said, "I think he likes you."

Emily sat there, staring up at the blonde, not knowing what to say or do. Naomi's confirmation that JJ might like her made her squirm, but it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. She liked knowing that someone liked her, even if that someone may not be the person she wanted it to be.

"He – he's a nice guy...JJ is," Emily said weakly, looking at Naomi who was all of a sudden very interested in her black nail polish.

"Yeah, he is..." Naomi trailed off, looking at her again, her eyes becoming steely, this startled Emily. There was then silence.

"So...you wanted to talk to me?" Emily asked suddenly when the silence dragged on.

"Oh – yeah, right, um, Effy told me to ask you what your last class is, I mean so we can all go to the party, um together," Naomi began, her eyes looking right at me. _God, her eyes are amazing_, Emily then berated herself for letting her pervy mind wander. But she didn't have time to think further when Naomi said in a rush, "Because I know that we have English this afternoon but I don't know what else you have..."

Emily looked up at Naomi's face, she had a light red tinge on her cheeks, _that wasn't there before...was Naomi blushing? And she knew I actually was in that class? _Emily asked herself as she studied the blonde in front of her.

"I don't have another class after that, I leave after English," Emily said.

"Oh, great, everyone else leaves then too...maybe, you'd like to um, come with us. Well, that was our initial plan, I'm just reiterating it. We're catching a bus over to Effy's to get ready then bussing it there too," Naomi said, Emily couldn't help but think she sounded a bit nervous. _She's so adorable_.

"S – sure, well, I have Effy's number so I'll probably just text her after class," Emily said, looking at Naomi, her face changing from blank to confusion.

"But, why don't we just walk together? It would be so much easier...unless, there's, um, someone you're meeting up with after class?" Naomi said, sounding a tad too curious for Emily's liking.

"No!" Emily shouted far too quickly, her tone slowing, feeling rather embarrassed, "No, I'm not meeting anybody, I don't really have any friends. I've stupidly agreed to be a tutor for an hour on Monday's and yeah I know what you're thinking, we've only been here a week and I'm already being all nerdy, but apparently I'm a good teacher. I can always reschedule for next week," Emily finished, looking away from Naomi. _Great! She's going to think I'm a loser now. _

"I don't think that's nerdy, I quite like nerds actually," Naomi said, sounding a bit suggestive, a small grin gracing her lips.

Emily stood there just staring at Naomi, _was Naomi flirting with me?_

They stood there, Naomi smirking and Emily standing looking at her wondering what the fuck was going on. A silence fell over them.

"So, yeah, just text Effy and we could arrange something. I'll let you enjoy your half eaten chips now," Naomi said gesturing to her lonely chip packet on the table.

Emily watched her walk away; warmth flowed through her, she really could get used to being friends with Naomi. _But I'll probably always want more_.

Sighing wearily, Emily picked up her bag, grabbed her half empty chip packet and headed toward the cafeteria exit, her eyes immediately shooting in the direction of Naomi and her friends. She was intrigued by Naomi and Effy's heads together, both their mouths moving quickly.

For some reason that was beyond her, Emily stopped before she left the room and caught Effy pointing in her direction. Naomi quickly then slapped Effy's hands down and her face was red, Emily was intrigued but she wasn't nosey so she left the room and sat down at a spot outside, pulling out a book and began to read, waiting for English to come around.

XX

English was a bore yet again, despite it being her favourite subject, she just couldn't concentrate.

As Emily got from her seat and headed toward her locker. Naomi didn't even look at her once, Effy glanced at her and JJ waved, earning a glare from Naomi. _What the fuck? _Emily had thought.

Emily walked through the corridors, pushing through a sea of bodies, manoeuvring her way towards her locker. There was a beep from her pocket then, it was from an unknown number. Emily read the text.

_Hey Emily, it's Effy, we r meeting front of the skool. Be there in 10_

Emily stared at the message, re-reading it several times. _How the fuck did Effy get my number? _

But Emily didn't waste time wondering, suddenly aware of her short time frame. Instead of fiddling with her combination lock she headed straight to the library. Vaguely giving 'Crispin' as he so smartly called himself a half-arsed excuse about why she couldn't stay. _Tosser_, Emily thought as he called after her. She really didn't give a shit right now. Usually Emily would feel a bit awful for letting someone down but right now, she couldn't have cared less.

Emily's feet carried her quickly towards the front gates of the school, her breathing laboured as she arrived, seeing the small congregation of people, some smoking and sitting and some standing.

It was then that Emily noticed red hair so familiar to her own that Emily found herself slowing her pace and hesitantly approaching them.

She noticed JJ smiling at her and smiled back at him, then looked toward Naomi, with her cigarette hanging out of her fingers and a slight smirk on her face.

_Damn that smirk_, Emily thought as she neared them, Katie's voice loud enough to hear.

"I still don't get why you'd want Emily's number, she's a bit of a loser," Emily shrank back at the words. _Why did I think this was a good idea again? _

Emily looked toward Effy's face, her expression bored and her eyes immediately finding Emily's.

"Great," Effy said hurriedly, sounding as though she wanted Katie to stop fucking talking, "Now that's everyone's here, shall we go?"

Everyone perked up a bit at that, Cook shouting, "FUCK YES!" and clapping his hands excitedly. Freddie and JJ followed beside him, Effy and Naomi strolling behind them casually.

Katie arrived at her side and looked her up and down, "You're seriously going to a party in that?"

Her contemptuous tone making Emily's eyebrows, she looked over herself. _What the hell is wrong with this! _She thought in her mind but all she could muster up was, "Yeah," _Good one, Emily, remember the promise you made? Don't be the door mat anymore!_

"Got a problem with that?" Emily said confidently, Katie stood there, mouth open and staring at her.

Emily smirked proudly.

She really could get used to this confidence thing and continued walking towards the others leaving Katie a stride behind her.

XX

The gang sat themselves in the bus, Cook regaling a "Sexual Conquest" to everyone, actions and all. Gaining a few disapproving looks from a random lady reading a magazine called _Knitting for Dummies_. Emily sat, wedged in between JJ and Naomi, not by choice Emily reminded herself. Their arms touching lightly, Emily's heart skipping every time the blonde laughed.

Katie sat with Effy on the other side of the bus, Effy looking disinterestedly out the window. _How can Katie not tell Effy doesn't care?_

Emily laughed at her sister's idiocy.

This caused Naomi to turn her head toward her, a puzzled look spread across her face, blue eyes shining.

Emily could only stare for a moment; she'd been doing a lot of that lately: staring. Someone was sure to catch on soon enough.

"Katie, I don't think she quite understands that Effy doesn't really give a shit about what she's banging on about," Emily said casually, as Naomi looked over at the two, Effy now looking at her nails.

Naomi chuckled, making Emily's stomach flip, "Well, that's Effy for you, she doesn't really give a fuck most of the time...but when she does, she never stops bringing it up."

Emily saw Naomi face twist slightly; she looked down at her hands for a brief moment then looked back up at Emily with a dazzling smile.

Emily had to look away momentarily, stunned by the blonde's change, curiosity sparking up within her.

"She seems like a good friend," Emily said quietly, Naomi still looking at her patiently, their arms still constantly touching.

"Yeah, she's loyal...when she wants to be, but an annoying little shit who knows far too much about shit that doesn't really concern her," Naomi said, realising she'd said too much as Emily saw in her peripheral vision Effy's head turn toward them. Effy was smirking coolly at them.

Effy's blue eyes searched her own, _mysterious, that one_. Emily concluded that Effy might just be the oddest person she'd ever met. Effy turned back to Katie and continued to sit and "listen" to Katie some more.

Naomi was looking at Emily when she looked back, their previous conversation interrupted by banging violently into Emily's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Emily, I didn't mean to bump you, shit I'm so sorry," JJ hurriedly said.

Emily turned her body fully toward him and told it was alright. He calmed down considerably.

When Emily turned back to Naomi she was looking at JJ with venom that caught Emily off guard.

Naomi looked at her then, all venom slipping away from her face, Emily felt that if her burning curiosity wasn't sated she might just explode.

"So...never been to a party before Emily?" Naomi asked casually, as if nothing had happened.

"Well, um, yes, but not really, haven't really been invited to...many," Emily said, finding herself stumbling a lot lately. This blonde was doing strange things to her.

"You're in for a treat then!" Naomi looked giddy and basically rubbed her hands together as if she was planning something devious, "Don't look so worried! I won't let anything happen to you."

Naomi's absentminded promise calmed Emily far more than it should have. A calmness washed over her as the blonde looked at her, eyes still shining. _Oh how I want to swim in them_.

The bus then jolted to a halt and everyone began to hop off, Naomi got to her feet and exited through the door.

Emily followed, thinking how she was more than excited for tonight's events.

**A/N: So, I know it's been fucking ages since my last update and I really should not be allowed to write fics haha. Reason being, I've been a little busy bee, buzzing about trying to sort my shit out for formal, Schoolies and every other bloody thing under the stupidly hot sun. Summer is on the rise... D:D**

**Not to worry, school is nearly over...FOREVER, so I'll try and post something before I go off to a week of under-age binge drinking :o and a month of being overseas **

**Oh yeah and... also been hella busy working out when Harry Potter comes out and stalking cute girls ;) hehe. I think they're both good excuses haha. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this, please drop by and leave a review...even if it's to say that I'm shit. **

**P.S. - I also have to share this with everyone, someone at my school, in the boys toilets, smeared poo all over the dunny walls. I can't decide whether I find this disgusting or hilarious...probably both baha ew. Australian Public Schools! FTW **

**Party will be in the next chapter! WOOHOO! *distributes party hats***

**Sam xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOO! An update! I'm so awesome.**

**I don't own Skinssssss**

Chapter 5

Emily approached the white door with some caution, wondering whose house she was now stood in the doorway of.

"Whose house is this?" She spoke her thoughts aloud, looking behind her as JJ, once again, sidled up next to her.

_This is getting weird_, Emily thought as her and JJ was pushed into a wall by Cook who was already hyped up for the night.

"Sorry Gayjay, oh and you too Emilio! I need to use the pisser!" Cook shouted as he rushed up the stairs, disappearing into a room to the right of the steps.

_Well, that explains it_, Emily thinks as an afterthought.

"Sorry about that Emily, Cook gets very excited about parties, much like me after sitting through an episode of Battlestar Gallactica - " JJ stops and looks at Emily, "But that doesn't really answer your question, shit, sorry, why does this always happen!"

"JJ!" A voice cuts off JJ's mini freak out. Naomi emerges from a doorway to Emily's left, presumably the kitchen, she was holding a cup of something, "Here, you need this more than I do," Naomi shoved the cup into JJ's hand. Her looked into it, sniffed it and gulped it down.

Emily stood there, watching the whole spectacle with intrigue, wondering just how close this group of friends really were. And also wondering what was in that cup.

Naomi then turned to her and said, "It's mango juice, calms the fucker down, doesn't it Jay?" Naomi affectionately said as JJ nodded and walked upstairs towards where Cook was now singing some sort of Backstreet Boys song.

"Anyway, what JJ was trying to say, was that we're at Effy's house, her Mum's not in so it's all ok, no raging parents to be found."

Emily nodded at her and looked about the room in which she stood.

The walls were a plain white; it was small but nice in her opinion. On closer inspection, the walls were adorned with family photos that consisted of a woman with blonde hair, a man who was balding, a boy and a younger looking Effy, who for a matter of fact, still maintained her usual smirk. _Some things never change then_, Emily said to herself.

As she looked on further, she came to the end of a wall, there was a pile of photo frames. The frames were broken and the glass protectors were chipped, they were all of family photos. Emily was about to ask why these were here there was movement to her right

Emily looked up to see Naomi standing very close to her, her body heat could be felt on Emily's skins. Emily shivered from the closeness.

"Effy's family is kind of screwed up," Naomi said as she too looked at the pile of photos, not elaborating and still standing close to Emily.

Emily nodded in comprehension, not bothering to ask further because Naomi's hand had brushed against Emily's. A warm blush crept up onto Emily's neck; she hid her face behind her red hair and chanced a glance at Naomi through the strands.

Naomi was stood there, eyes locked onto Emily couldn't see, her stance hadn't changed from moments before. Her eyes then flicked up to where Emily's were a small, shy smile on her lips.

"Well, I think we should um, get ready since we have to uh, be there soon," Naomi said, turning around and not looking back, leaving Emily with the photos.

Emily made her way slowly up the stairs and walked toward the sound of voices, both male and female. She passed a bathroom and another bedroom until she found everyone hurriedly talking. Excitement filled her as she walked in, looking at everyone.

There was Effy, looking all smug in one corner of the room. Katie, Panda and Naomi were laughing about something and Emily couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how easily Katie made friends. Cook, JJ and Freddie were dicking around with eyeliner and trying to wrestle JJ down onto the floor, their laughter made Emily smile.

Katie saw her in the doorway and tossed her some clothes, "Here bitch, put these on."

Emily looked at them in confusion, "How did my clothes get here?"

"I brought them with me," Katie said simply. _What the hell...Katie didn't have a bag when we got here. Or did she?_

"Stop looking so confused and get dressed will you!" Katie said as Emily shrugged and headed toward the bathroom.

She pulled on the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror in front of her. _Not too bad_, Emily thought as she wrenched open the door once again.

"Okay Em, are you ready? Let's get the fuck out of here!" Katie said and proceeded to strut out of the room, her heels making loud clicking sound on the floor.

The rest of them looked at each other, a moment of silence before Cook burst out laughing, "Little fire cracker Katie is! Fucking great man!" Cook shouted in approval before moving out of the room.

They all followed and headed down stairs, boarded the bus and got off at a house that was already filled with a shitload of people.

The house was big with hedges lining the front garden, with a swan sculpture on the front lawn. _What the fuck? _Emily giggled at it; something about a swan sculpture in someone's front garden was really funny.

There were people rushing in and out of the house, drunkenly stumbling around. A group of slutty girls glanced at us as we passed, I heard Naomi scoff and walk beside me. Another group of guys were drunkenly singing a horrible rendition of 'Eye of The Tiger'. I sniggered at them and Naomi looked sideways and smirked at me.

We got inside and Cook immediately went to where the drinks were and came back to all of us and handed us one each. He raised his up in the air and shouted, "FUCK YEAH! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" A cheer sounded from people sitting and dancing nearby. Emily laughed at them.

I lifted the drink up to my nose and smelt it; I looked up to see Naomi looking at me. She grabbed my hand and tilted the drink toward my lips. The drink went down my throat and the burn it left was actually really nice, if not a little unpleasant.

"Come on Emily, let's get another drink," Naomi said as she dragged me through the sea of bodies that were bouncing around to a sound that sounded vaguely like a remix of an Atomic Kitten song. _Nice music_, Emily thought. People were already too fucked to even care what was playing.

Emily was aware that they'd reached another table that had shots lined up on it, Naomi grabbed one and downed it in one go. She handed one to Emily, _Fuck it_, Emily thought as she poured it down her throat.

Her face scrunched up at the taste and she heard Naomi giggle, "Here, another!"

Emily downed this one with ease then two more; it was at this stage that she said to Naomi, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Naomi, who was pouring them a mixer looked up at her, "Of course not, Emily, just trying to give you a good time."

Emily saw two sides of that statement and she looked away blushing, her head whipping around herself as someone bumped into her. Emily's head wobbled, she felt like someone who was on a boat. The feeling was awesome.

"Hey fucker! Apologise!" Naomi's angry voice clouded her mind. _What fucker? _Emily's drunk mind was trying to comprehend what was going on.

There was a guy with sandy blonde hair cowering in front of Naomi shouting things like "It was an accident!" "Fuck man, sorry red!" he then scampered away, muttering, "Crazy bitch" under his breath.

Emily realised then what had happened, she turned to Naomi who was still seething at the poor boy.

"Shit Naomi, it was an accident. Here, take this," Emily slurred and handed Naomi another drink, "Let's go outside."

Emily grabbed another drink and somehow managed to swipe a bottle of vodka from somewhere, _Where the fuck did this come from?_

Weird things happen when alcohol is involved, she concluded.

Both girls stumbled outside into the night, a few groups of people stood there, smoking and having a laugh. Emily sighed as she sat herself on a patch of grass, taking a swig of the vodka.

Naomi and Emily sat there, both in silence until Naomi took out a packet of smokes from her blazer pocket.

"You want one?" Naomi asked her and Emily reached over for one.

Naomi lit it and Emily felt the familiar stinging in her throat as she inhaled, then watched mesmerised when the smoke was expelled from her lips. The smoke twisted and turned and looked amazing on the black backdrop of the night. Emily's eyes were transfixed to it.

Emily's mind was still spinning, the feeling of the alcohol in her system still there, she took another mouthful of vodka.

Naomi then reached over her and grabbed the bottle, she giggled as she lost her grip and managed to fall somehow. _Yep, weird shit happens when alcohol is around_.

Emily heard Naomi swallow the drink then there was silence again.

"I don't get it, Emily," Naomi said suddenly, Emily turned her head toward Naomi but Naomi was looking up at the sky.

There weren't that many stars visible, but it was peaceful nonetheless.

"What don't you get, Naomi?" Emily asked, wanting the conversation to keep going.

"I just, I can't seem to figure this out," Naomi spoke softly, sipping from the bottle and putting it down between her and Emily.

"What can't you figure - ?" Emily began but was surprised when Naomi cut her off, her tone now laced with frustration and anger.

"It's only been one week for fucks sake! This is fucking ridiculous!" Naomi was still looking up at the night sky, her hand reaching for another cigarette.

Emily was now thoroughly confused, her eyebrows furrowed and her interest peaked.

"Naomi, I don't understand," Emily said, suddenly feeling the need for another drink. She grabbed the bottle and took a healthy mouthful.

"I can't explain Emily, even I don't get it. I hate this, I hate it," Naomi said angrily.

Emily was put off by the sudden turn in the night. It was all going fine until it was just the two of them.

"You know, I was going fine until college came. There was less complications, less...confusion," Naomi slurred softly, Emily looked toward her again and found her looking back at her.

Naomi's eyes were shining brightly in the moonlight, blonde hair ruffed up and a small frown on her lips. She couldn't figure out how long they'd been at the party and she couldn't be bothered checking her phone for the time.

"Naomi...what are you confused about?" There, she'd said it; curiosity couldn't be contained any longer, her voice sounded so quiet she wondered if Naomi had even heard.

Naomi looked away and scooted closer to Emily, it wasn't until then that she felt a sudden cold breeze pass them. Naomi's body heat was radiating onto Emily's own. Again, she involuntarily shivered.

Naomi must have noticed this and before Emily could even say anything Naomi was laying her blazer on Emily's shoulders. She then sat down beside Emily, their elbows just barely touching.

"Emily?" Naomi's voice was just as quiet as Emily's had been.

"Yeah?" Emily replied, her shoulders shrugging in the blazer, the warmth combined with Naomi's scent made her head spin, that coupled with the alcohol still blazing through her made her feel dizzy. _Good thing I'm sitting down_.

"Do you...do you remember what I said today, when I said that I liked nerds?" Naomi said carefully. Emily turned to face her.

"Yeah I do...why?" Emily asked, she felt like all she'd been doing in this conversation was asked questions. She felt a bit stupid.

"I meant it." Naomi's firm reply sounded from beside her.

And with that being said, Emily's heart rate sped up and her hands felt clammy.

_Was Naomi...confessing something? What do I do? How am I supposed to respond to that? I don't understand! Damn this cryptic shit_, Emily's mind went into overdrive, a thousand questions born out of one statement.

Emily didn't know what to say, so she tried to make a joke of it, "Are you telling me you have a crush on JJ?"

She laughed feebly, immediately regretting saying a thing because she felt Naomi stiffen next to her.

The next thing she knew, Naomi was on her feet. _SHIT! Fuck, fuck, shit!_

Naomi looked down at her then, her stricken face upset she turned on her heels and walked away swiftly, Emily could hear small mumblings under breath, most consisted of, "Fucking idiot, of course she doesn't get it!" and, "What was that!"

Emily followed closely behind her, wondering what the fuck just happened. Confusion filling her hazy, alcohol induced mind.

"Naomi! Wait, what, where are you going?" Emily managed to stumble out, tripping over a couple that were practically having sex on the front lawn. They faintly shouted after her, _fuck them_, Emily thought fiercely.

She could see Naomi slightly in the dark, her figure slowing down next to another person. Both standing at a large hedge.

Emily slowed her pace and approached the two, she realised it was Effy and Naomi. Effy said something that Emily couldn't hear and she saw Naomi shake her head furiously.

"Naomi," Emily attempted calling for the blonde, all of this really confusing her, her head still spinning.

Both girls looked at Emily, Naomi basically hiding behind Effy; Effy's eyes were cold and hard. _Fuck_.

"Effy, can I please talk to Naomi?" Emily asked calmly. She caught a glance of Naomi, her face illuminated by the street lamp light. _Fuck, even when she's upset she's gorgeous_.

_Shut up brain_, another part of her mind said. She felt oddly mad.

"Emily, I think you should just go home. I'll see Naoms home safely; do you have change for a bus? It's the easiest way back to your place," Effy spoke, her voice just as neutral as it always is. _I'm so confused_.

Emily was taken aback, the request obviously coming as a surprise.

"Uhh, yeah I have change. I guess – I guess I'll just go then? Right then...night," Emily said, disappointed with how the night had turned out.

As Emily turned away to walk the opposite way, toward the bus stop, she heard a small sniffle behind her. Her heart ached with regret, she couldn't resist the feeling that she was reason for that upset face.

She stood at the bus stop, lonely and cold, looking down at her arms, realising that Naomi's blazer was still wrapped safely around her, keeping her warm from the overwhelming cold of the night.

Emily put her hand into her pocket and retrieved her mobile, checking the time, it was just gone midnight. _I'm gonna be fucked in the morning_, she thought.

And as she boarded the bus, Emily sat down, feeling beyond shit, rested her head on the cool glass of the rickety old bus. Couldn't help but feel the rising guilt twisting in her gut, couldn't help but feel like this was all her fault.

_Shit_.

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I don't really have a plan for this story...so this chapter just kinda came out of nowhere haha. Hope it was ok! **

**Anyway, I've got two exams left before I'm finished high school...forever! :D So, I've got a shitload of time on my hands, **_**BUT**_** I'm still going overseas haha. Damn. I'll try and update before then. I promise.**

**P.S. – Don't call me 'Nipple' **

**Oh yeah and Harry Potter comes out real soon!**

**And yes...I do like Battlestar Gallactica, aren't I just the biggest nerd ever? Yeah, I'm cool 8) This chapter was also written entirely listening to Taylor Swift's new album (Don't judge!) baha and NeverShoutNever 8D**

**Please review, you'll make my day/life. **

**Sam xx**


End file.
